1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal management of computer systems and to distributed computing systems.
2. Background of the Related Art
Electronic devices generate heat that must be removed to maintain safe operating temperatures. Thermal management is particularly challenging for portable electronic devices, like laptop computers, that have limited resources by virtue of their compact design. In particular, the power, processing capabilities, and cooling capacity of laptop computers is constrained. Laptop computers may be operated using a battery as the electrical source for a very limited duration per charge (i.e. “battery life”). The cooling system of a laptop is similarly constrained, such that a laptop can heat up considerably, which is especially noticeable when used in one's lap. At higher temperatures, a laptop cooling fan is forced to work harder, which further reduces the battery life. The higher temperatures can also make holding the laptop uncomfortable.
Various efforts have been made to improve the performance of laptop computers and other, battery-powered portable devices. For example, battery technology is continually under development, and newer technologies like lithium-ion battery technology provide enhanced battery life and lighter weight. Cooling system technology also continues to evolve, including the development of quieter and more efficient cooling fans. Power management resources are prevalent in portable devices as well, and include such features as screen savers, automatic hibernation modes, and other automated power-reduction measures.